Mayu's Plan
by Squirrelpelt
Summary: This story is about a girl named Mayu who wants to make the girls tennis team at seigaku better.But can she do it?Will the boys team help her out?Will she pair up with one of the players on the boys team?Read to find out.Chapter 3 is up!
1. Chapter 1

**Okay then, this is my new story.Its the same character Mayu.But the other story was really bad.So I re-did it.This is what I got.I think this one is much better.Tell me what you guys think is wrong with this one and whats good about it.Also if anyone wants to be my beta message me about that to.Thanks!**

**Disclamer:I do not own prince of tennis[wish I did**

**Notes:This is my second story with actual chapters...sooo yeah.**

**Rating:K ehh this story will have romance maybe later on in the story but other than that Idk...so for now its K**

**My note:Okay um please review and tell me whats bad or good or needs to be worked on.Thanks!**

**Flash back**

_"Mayu!"called my mother from downstairs._

_Mayu rolled her eyes.I do not want to be given another stupid lecture about not studying enough for school and instead playing tennis._

_"Mayu!Get your but down here now!!"she called again angry now._

_"Coming!"she yelled back with no respect.I got up off my bed.I had been reading a tennis magazine.I wanted to stay and read, but my mom would get mad if I didn't hurry up and get down there.Not that I really cared if she got got mad at me.But if she was really really mad her mom would take away her tennis things and I dont want that at all.I made my way down the stairs stomping loudly on each step I took._

_"Dont get an attitude with me,young lady"she said when I had gotten to the bottom of the stairs._

_Mayu didnt look her in the eyes,instead she looked at the wall down at the floor staring down the cat who was licking itself with its leg in the air._

_"Look at me."my mom said._

_I didnt bother looking._

_"Look at me now."she said angrily forcing her temper down._

_I looked because her voice was near its point where snakes would slither away if they actually heard and understood it._

_"We are moving."she said bluntly when I had finally looked at her._

_It took a minute for the words to sink in.Then, "WHAT??????????"._

_"Dont argue with me Mayu Ami,go pack your things __**now**__.We are going to Japan,be ready"she said and was out of the room before I could even refuse._

**End of Flash back**

**Chapter One**

I quietly packed the last of my things.I was moving and there was nothing I could do about it.It had been two weeks ago that my mom had told me we were moving.I had been mad at her and not talked to her or packed anything for a week.So now I was having to rush to pack everything.We were suppose to be at the airport in two hours.We had most of the things packed and already moved to our new house in Tokyo,Japan.We were still finishing up the last couple of boxes.

Soon it was time to head to the airport.Me and mom got to the airport twenty-minutes early,so we sat in the waiting room.When it was time to board the plane, I took one last look outside the window,then followed my mom.We boarded the plane and found our seats.I put on my head phones and listened to my mp3.I guess I fell asleep,because I awoke to a loud noise.Then a voice came on the intercom "We have reached our destination,please be prepared to land".Everyone yelled enthusiastically except me.

I tightened my seat belt around me and held onto the seats handles on the side of it.My mom did the same,as did the other passengers on the plane.The plane landed with a loud thump.I removed my hands from the arm of the chair to my ears because the screeching of the tires was to much for my ears to bear.The noise stopped a few minutes later, but my ears were still ringing.The intercom came back on and said we could now exit th plane.I grabbed my things and followed my mom close,so i would not get lost at the airport.

We got to our new house.I didnt know what to expect,only mom had actually seen what it looked like.I walked into the big house and looked around before slipping my shoes off and putting my slippers on.Mom hadnt talked much to me since we had our argument,then again I hadnt wanted to talk to her either.I started to walk upstairs to unpack my things,then a though occurred to me that was better."Mom,Im gonna go out and find some tennis courts"I said grabbing my tennis bag and heading to my room to change real quick into a t-shirt and shorts with my hair in a ponytail.I came back and pulled my slippers off and put back on my shoes and headed out of the house in less than five minutes.

I looked around,I had asked for directions to the nearest tennis court from a girl with short brown hair had told me where it was.I had thanked her gruffly feeling like I had been to nice for one day.I found the courts easily.I saw that there was a few people at them but not many.I started to unzip my bag when I saw a match that seemed interesting.I walked over to the sidelines of it and watched them curiously.The two guys that were playing seemed pretty good and seemed to know what they were doing.One was tall and had brown hair and a smile on his face.The other was tall but yet short and had red hair and was jumping around to much.I rolled my eyes.These two were crazy, such nuts.I turned around and went back to my tennis bag.I decided that I didnt want to play anymore at the moment.I thought Japan was an interesting place to live at.I would start my new school tomorrow.I had heard that the boy's tennis team was good,but that girls team wasnt as great.So I vowed that I would make the girls team as good as the boys team at Seishun Gakuan.

**Okay...I think this story was better than my last.I hope yall liked this!Review and I will reply!I know it was short..but if people like it Ill will write a chapter 2 and it will be longer.Thanks!**

**-Squirrel**


	2. Chapter 2

**I'm sorry everyone that has wanted me to post the next chapter. I think this one might be a little bit better but I'm not sure. Anyways I want you guy to tell me if my character is a Mary Sue and how she is a Mary Sue so I can try and fix it. This chapter isn't very long. I wanted it to be ,but it didn't turn out that way. It might be longer than the first chapter , but I don't know. Well tell me any ideas you guys have for the plot and what you think of the story so far!**

**-Squirrel**

**Disclaimer: No I don't own Prince of Tennis.. [I wish**

**Rated: K for now**

_**Italics-thoughts**_

Normal-just the story

Here we go!

**Chapter 2**

Mayu silently walked to school. _Its my first day of school at Seigaku! I wonder when tennis practice will start…_she thought to herself. She adjusted the strap to her book bag and kept on walking silently to school.

She was near the school finally ,after having to walk for twenty minutes. She walked into the gates of the school she would now be attending that was known as Seishun Gakuan, or Seigaku for short. Students were standing around talking to one another, glancing her way when she walked by. She walked up to a boy with brown hair, closed eyes, and a smile on his face to ask where the principals office was. He looked at her closely even though his eyes were closed she could feel his eyes on her.

"Where is the principals office at?" she asked.

He stared at her as if he hadn't heard her ask a question. She was losing her patience.

"Helloooo"she asked impatiently.

He still did not answer her. She turned to walk away and ask someone else but he grabbed her arm and said "Sorry, I was lost in your beautiful brown eyes".

There was a loud smack heard. She brought her hand down back to her side, she turned and ran off towards some other person who she thought could help her.

Mayu finally found someone who would tell her where the principals office was. She had went and got her uniform that consisted off a green skirt, green jacket, and white blouse with pink ribbon. _I hate pink… _The principal had then given her a list of her classes. He escorted her to the bathroom and then to her first block class. She was now in front of the door to her first class. She silently walked in and handed the sensai her green paper with her name on it to him.

'Ahh hello miss Mayu Ami"he said with a smile to big for a normal person." Class this is your new classmate Mayu" he turned to her and said "please take seat next to Fuji, Fuji please raise your hand" after he said this a boy with brown hair, eyes closed, and smile on his face raised his hand. She gasped and her mouth fell open with her eyes wide.

"Please take your seat" said the teacher. She reluctantly walked over to the empty seat next to the so-called Fuji.

"We meet again" he said when she had sat down. She rolled her eyes.

It was finally time to get out of there. Mayu packed up her things and walked out of the history class that had out her to sleep almost. She ran once she was out of the building. _I've got no idea where I'm going, but I'm getting out of here! Away from __him __and that class! _She shivered at the thought of the brown haired, eyes closed, smiling faced boy, Fuji. When she realized she had stopped running she had no idea where she was except that tennis courts surrounded her.

She wished she had brought her racket with her. She sat down on a bench that was near her. She sighed loudly tired from running and wanting to go home. She leaned her head on the wall that was behind the bench and closed her eyes. When she opened them again the sun was being blocked and a shadow was across her face. She out her hand up above her eyes to see the face of the person blocking the sun. The person had her arms crossed and a smile on her face. Just seeing the smile made Mayu shiver.

"Um what do you want?" asked Mayu.

"Hi, I'm Mina and I wanted to talk to you" said Mina.

"Er Hi" she replied.

"No need to be defensive" said Mina chuckling lightly.

"I'm not, just what do you want, I'm tired so leave me alone" she said.

"Okay I'll get right to it, what sport do you play?" asked Mina.

Mayu was taken back._ What did this girl want?_

"Tennis, why?" she replied.

"Great! That's what I thought, well I'm the girl's tennis team captain, I want you to tryout for the team, you look like you work hard" said Mina.

"Uh what??" I replied confused.

"No need to reply, just think about it and come to the tryouts on Saturday" said mina turning and running off.

Mayu stared after her._ This place is weird… _

**That's the end of the second chapter! How was it?**

**-Squirrel**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey, Im sorry for the very very delayed update on this story. Though barely anyone is still reading this lol. Anyways Im hoping this chapter points out that my character is not a Mary Sue. Well...thats what Im aiming for. But I doubt it will happen.. -.-...Well, Im also aiming for a long chapter. Hopefully this one will be long :.**

**-Squirrel**

**Dislcamier:I do not own Prince of Tennis...I soo wish i did.**

**Rating: K for now**

_**Thoughts:italic**_

**Bold:Random things I say or to express expression XD**

Regular: The story.

**Here we go!!**

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-**

Mayu walked through the gates of the Seigaku Middle School. Students were walking past her talking amongst themselves. None of them even acknowlegded her as she walked by. She proceded to walk into the building to get to her first block class, History. She hated this class, even though it was only her second day here, she had already found a teacher to dislike and a subject.

"Hey Mayu-chan," said a voice behind her.

She turned around slowly. "What do you want?" she asked irritated by this person's presence.

Fuji smiled his usual creep smile, "Aww can't I just say hi?"

"No, I have things to do and that does not include talking to you," she replied turning around and walking away as fast as she could without running. Fuji was left behind her staring with his smile plastered on his face.

She walked into her History class and took her seat near the back, right across from the window. Others were still talking and didn't pay attention to her as she pulled out her small blue notebook with writing on top of its cover. She began writing her lyrics that had been going on in her head since she had woken up this morning. She didn't want to forget them.

She waits for him to come,

but he never shows,

she tries to smile the next day,

but she can't help but feel sad,

she sees him walking,

she runs to catch up with him,

but before she can someone else does,

she stops running and turns away,

fearing that he doesn't want to see her,

the other girl and him walk away laughing,

he doesn't notice--

Mayu didn't notice the person that had sat beside her in his desk. The teacher walked into the room with his suitcase and slid the door closed behind him. He went to his desk and started to call role.

"Laya Rido,"

"Here," said a voice somewhere in the classroom.

"Mayu Ami,"

Mayu didn't here her name being called. Someone tapped her on the shoulder, she looked up startled.

"Say here," whispered Fuji.

"Oh um here," she said said embarressed.

The teacher gace her a look. Mayu quickly looked away and put up her notebook, hoping that no one had seen what she had been writing. Little did she know that someone had seen what she had been writing and had read every single bit of it.

The teacher started talking about World War II, which she had already learned in America. She layed her head down on the desk hoping to hide her face from the person next to her. When the bell rang it jolted her awake, she quickly gathered her stuff and ran out of the classroom, not stopping when the teacher told her to stop running.

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-**

**Fuji's POV**

Fuji sat in his desk still, even after the bell had rang.

"_Why was she writing things like that?_" he thought to himself.

He slowly got up out of his chair and proceded to walk out of the classroom.

"_Is she depressed?_"

"_Problems with a guy?_"

"_Hmm possible..._"

Fuji walked into his chemistry class and sat down next to Eiji.

"Nya!Fujiko!Whats up?"said Eiji in his hyper way.

"Saa..I dont know," replied Fuji.

"Nya!What do you mean you dont know?" asked Eiji.

"Okay, sit down Eiji the teachers coming."said Fuji ignoring Eiji's question. Eiji sat down just as the teacher walked in. He glanced around, then seeming satisfied walked to his desk.

"Lets talk after practice," whispered Fuji, smiling.

"Okay!" said Eiji to loud.

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

**Mayu's POV**

Mayu sat in Algebra II taking notes. She was okay in Algebra, but it wasn't her favorite subject that was for sure. She made B's though.

"_I wonder what time the tennis tryouts start on Saturday..._" she thought to herself.

When the bell rang it didn't feel like it was time for lunch. Mayu packed her stuff up and walked out. She decided to get a ponta as she walked to the lunchroom. The lunchroom was full, every table was occupied. When she got her orange ponta she walked outside. She spotted a Saakura tree and headed over to sit under it's shade. She leaned her back up against the tree trunk and sipped her ponta. A shadow fell across her. It was blocking the sun.

"Hey, have you decided on whether or not your going to the tryouts this Saturday?" asked Mina, the captain of the girls tennis team, as she sat down next to Mayu.

"Yeah, I decided, but I need to know what time tryouts start,"she replied.

"12:00 pm ," came the quick reply.

"Okay, I'll be there," said Mayu as she took another sip of her ponta.

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

It was Saturday morning. Mayu's alarm clock woke her up at 10:30 am.She groaned as she turned it off. She flipped back over and went back to sleep with the covers over her head.

"Mayu!!"

Mayu opened her eyes and pulled the covers down to see what time it was. It was 11:30 am. She groaned again.

"Mayu!! You better be getting ready for those tennis tryouts!"yelled her mom.

"_How did she find out about the tryouts?_" she thought to herself.

Mayu got out of bed and groggily grabbed her cloths and towel from the chair in her room. She headed to the bathroom for a shower. There she got under the burning hot water. She stayed in there for 20 minutes. Then she got out she toweled off and got dressed. Mayu headed to her bedroom to brush her hair and then headed back to the bathroom to brush her teeth. Then went to the front door of the house and grabbed her tennis things and headed out the door.

She walked into the girls changing room. Heading towards a bench that was empty except for other girls things, she looked around the crowded room. When she got to the bench she sta her things down and began to get ready. Others were in the room already eady, but were sitting around talking about guys. She quickly changed into her t-shirt and shorts. Walking out of the room with her tennis racket, she was stared at. It didn't feel right,after being ignored for so long suddenly getting attention. She headed to the tennis courts that she had found just a couple of days ago by accident.

All of the girls that were there to tryout for the team stood in a straight line facing the captain and the coach. Mayu had met the captain a couple of times, but not the coach. All the girls were told to stretch, for to get ready for the tests. The coach made them run 30 laps. The captain made them hit tennis balls back when she threw them with out rackets. When they were finally done with the first set of tests, the coach and captain gave them a break. All of them were warn out already,including Mayu. She opened her bottle of water and gulped it down.

"Okay, its now time for practice matches,"said Mina, the captain.

Some of the girls groaned and others "yayed" in joy. Mayu "yayed" in joy.

"The first match will be bewteen Laya Rido and Mayu Ami," said the captain with a Fuiji like smile.

The two girls silently walked onto their sides of the court.

"_Hmm she looks familier...is she in my history class?_" thought Mayu curiously.

Laya let the racket spin.

"Which?"she asked.

"Smooth,"replied Mayu.

It landed on rough. They both turned and headed back to their positions. Laya threw the ball up. The game started.

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

**Did you guys like it?I know this one was longer than the others.It wasn't as long as I had liked it to be though. Anyways Ive had this chapter typed up for awhile just javen't had time to post it up here. Ive started chapter 4 also. Well review it please! Thank you for reading!**

**-Squirrel**


End file.
